iLove hate
by Seddie fans rule the world237
Summary: Carly realizes what kind oof relationship Freddie and Sam have.
1. Chapter 1

(Carly and Spencer in the apartment)

Carly: ah man, I got another one of those "I know whats happening in your life" emails. Delet-wait, it says "you are denying this email" wow, it actually is true!

Spencer: (checks his email) oh, ya I got one of those too, mine says, you have a love-hate relationship between 2 people you know.

Carly: Love-hate relationship, what is that?

Spencer: lemme search it(searches it) ahh here it is, it says "Love hate relationship-a relationship between 2 people where they seem to hate each other, but their hate is a way of showing affection for one another."

Carly:weird

Spencer: yeah, I've never heard of it either.

(next day at school)

Freddie: Hey Carly

Sam: (mimics Freddie) hey Carly

Freddie: (puts on a "doesn't want to deal with it smile") whatever

Carly:-FLASHBACK of 2 years ago—Younger Sam: (mimics Freddie) hey Carly Younger Freddie: (gets mad) really? You always tease me!

Carly: (out of Flashback) wow that was weird

Freddie and Sam: what?

Carly: oh, nothing…im going home, ill see ya later.

Sam: (after carly leaves) I wonder whats up?

Freddie: ya..

Sam: I'm gonna talk to her later and see whats up

Freddie: okay, but why are you telling me?

Sam: so u don't go there after school like you usually do!

**I know this is not really good but trust me I will get better in the next couple chapters, and I will update really quick for all of my chapters so you won't have to wait long. Thank you :)**


	2. iLove hate Chapter 2

Sam: (walks in to Carly's apartment) hey, how ya doing?

Carly: okay, I guess…

Sam: Why did you run off?

Carly: well its just that I had a flashback of 2 years ago, and you were mimicking Freddie..like you did today.

Sam: so why did you run home?

Carly: (gets hyped up) well cuz, I've never had a flashback before of something that happened twice!

Sam: okay! Sorry!

Carly: well im okay now, lets go get lunch with Freddie.

Sam: woo-hoo! Mama needs more food.

Carly: FLASHBACK: younger carly: I'll call Freddie and ask if he wants to come. Younger Sam: oh come on! Can we just go without the nub?

Carly: OUT OF FLASH BACK-(to freaked out about the 2nd Flashback)um, yeah….yay.

AFTER LUNCH

(Carly and Spencer in the apartment)

Carly: hey Spence

Spencer: hey kiddo, how was lunch?

Carly: (looking sad) awesome…

Spencer: are you sure cuz you look a little down?

Carly: ya, im fine, I just had a long day I guess

Spencer: okay, so I've been looking more into the Love-hate relationship thing, and look what I found( reads from computer)—Love hate relationships are rare, but usually end up with the best relationship a person could have.

Carly: wow! (forgetting the Flashbacks) that's so cool! And its even cooler that there is a Love hate relationship near us!

Spencer: I know!

(here a loud bang from the door)

**I told you I would update quick! Oh and this Story isn't gonna be long considering I already know what im gonna do in this Story. THANK YOU! **


	3. iLove hate Chapter 3

(they hear a banging at the door)

Carly: ummm, Hello?

Sam: Hi, its me! Let mme in PLZ!

Carly: (opens door)

Sam: (runs through) OMG OMG OMG!

Carly: WHAT?

Sam: I just got one of those "I know whats happening in your life" emails!

Carly: (glances at Spencer then back at Sam) well, what did it say?

Sam: (reading off phone) "there is a relationship coming to life for you"

Carly: (phone rings-a text from Freddie, she reads…) "I got one of those I know whats happening in your life, the thing that I got said that there is a new relationship coming to life for you" (Carly's mouth drops)

Sam: (looks at her) um, did I miss something?

Carly: no, um I have to talk to Spencer real quick, do u mind stepping out?

Sam: no I don't mind…(steps outside and closes door)

Carly: OMG

Spencer: what?

Carly: read this text I got from Freddie!

Spencer: (reads the text) okay…so?

Carly: So…Sam got the same one! And they might just be in a relationship soon!(smiles) that would be so cute!

Spencer: (walks to the fridge and gets a drink) no that can't happen

Carly: why not? They both got a email saying that they will be in a relationship.

Spencer: yeah but you have to remember that this is Sam and Freddie we're talking about

Carly: So?

Spencer: they hate eachother

Carly: oh, right…

Spencer: (nods) (starts drinking his soda)

Carly: unless…Sam and Freddie are in one of those….ah…things

Spencer: (looks confused)

Carly:…ah….A LOVE-HATE RELATIONSHIP!

Spencer: (spits Soda out)

Sam: (from outside) HELLO? Im still here ya no!

Carly: (looks disgusted at Spencer for spitting) hold on Sam!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam: okay but im not waiting much longer, im getting hungry!

Carly: (to spencer) okay I no your shocked but do you have to spit?

Spencer: (cleans up mess) but do you really think its true?

Carly: YES! Think about it, they both got a new relationship coming, you got an email saying that there is a Love-hate relationship between 2 people you know, and the definition of a love-hate relationship states that the only way to show affection for one another is to fight. Which, last time I checked, Sam and Freddie fight a lot!

Spencer: well what do we do?

Carly: I'll call Freddie and send him over here with sam.

Spencer: but then what?

Carly: (calls Freddie) I don't know…aw man, hes in a call with someone else! Oh come on Freddie answer me

Freddie: (picks up) hello?

Carly: its me, can you come over right now

Freddie: Um… is it important, im kinda doing something-

Carly: GET OVER HERE!

Freddie: (thinks: its important) im on my way

Carly: wait!

Freddie: what?

Carly: bring Sam in

Freddie: okay…

Carly: (hangs up) okay, there coming

Spencer that's great but we still don't know what to d—

(Sam and Freddie walk in)

Spencer and Carly: (smile quick) Heeeeeyyyyyyy…

Sam and Freddie: (confused)

Carly: Look there is something that we need to tell you.

Sam and Freddie: us too

Carly: okay that's great but I need to go first cuz its very important

Sam and Freddie: but—

Carly: YOU GUYS MIGHT BE IN A RELATIONSHIP SOON!

Sam and Freddie: (smile at eachother) we know

Carly: I know it sounds strange but-….wait, what?

Spencer: ya…what?

Sam: well when you rudely shoved me outside,

Carly: (weak smile) (weak laugh) haha…sry 'bout that

Sam: anyway, I called Freddie and told him about the email I got and he told me about how he got the same email.

Freddie: we started talking then I asked her out on a date. Then you called me and so that's why I couldn't come at first, but then you screamed at me, so I was gonna go talk to sam but then you told me that she was in the hall

Carly: (weak smile) (weak laugh) haha…sry 'bout that

Spencer: so you guys are like a couple now?

Sam and Freddie: (smiles) yeah

(_phone rings)_

Carly: who's phone is that?

Spencer, Freddie, and Sam: Yours

Carly: (wakes up to her cell phone ringing) that was a dream?( looks at cell phone, its sam) (picks up phone) hello Sam?

Sam: hey Carls!

Carly: hey,(smiles) I think I have something to tell you that you might be surprised about.

**That's the end of my first story! **** like I said, I already knew how it was gonna end and I really liked the way im imagined so I didn't wanna change it when I wrote it, anyway thank you for reading my story and please leave me comments about it :D THANK YOU!**


End file.
